spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Killswitch
Killswitch is the S4 Premiere of The End of My Soul, this episode was directed by Michael Shanks. This episode Fox Mulder returns as a ghost to talk to SpongeBob. This season marks the return of Mr. Krabs. Cast *SpongeBob SquarePants (also archive footage) *Pearl Krabs (also archive footage) *Colonel Frank Simmons *Major General George Hammond *Dr. Daniel Jackson *Teal'c *Mr. Krabs (also archive footage) *JellyfishJam38 *Sheldon J. Plankton *Cigarette Smoking Man *Apophis *Mr. X *Dr. Walter Bishop *Fox Mulder *Daryl Dixon *Patrick Star / Gou'ald *MacGyver *Timmy SquarePants (archive footage) (uncredited) *The Monster (archive footage) (uncredited) *Alex Kyreck (archive footage) (uncredited) Story Last season on The End of My Soul.... SpongeBob was on the ship, that will explode in 3 minutes. Pearl was on the ship. SpongeBob: Pearl. Pearl: Come on SpongeBob! Then, The mirror disspeared. Alex Kyreck: You can't escape. Pearl attacked Alex. Pearl: How about this. Pearl opened up the airlock. Pearl: You are terminated f***er. Alex: I'LL GET YOU! YOU SON OF A GUN! Alex Kyreck was flying in space, and he vanished into thin air. General: Are you 2 alright? Pearl: Yeah. Colonel Frank Simmons: Thank god. Walter: Yeah. General: A mission briefing will be in 0800 hours, i've got a surprise. And now the conclusion.... The General was in his office until the phone rang. General: This is General Hammond, wait? a couple of Gou'ald Ships? Oh god, don't tell me there's a invasion going on. Shit. We need to start leaving soon. SpongeBob: What's going on? General: The Gou'alds are coming. Daniel: Oh shit, when? General: Soon. But right now i have a surprise. 2 minutes later.... General: Guys, i've brought somebody here. SpongeBob: Who is it? General: Mr. Krabs. Mr. Krabs: SpongeBob? Pearl? SpongeBob: Mr. Krabs, welcome back. Pearl: I've thought the generade killed you. Mr. Krabs: Well, let's see, remember i told you and Timmy to run for your lives. SpongeBob: Yeah. Mr. Krabs: Well, here's what happened? FLASHBACK TO 1X05 The Monster was in The Workshop. They saw SpongeBob, Mr. Krabs and Timmy. SpongeBob: Shh. it's the monster. run! They where running from The Monster. Mr. Krabs was running like a mad man. until he fell down. Mr. Krabs: Go SpongeBob! finish this monster. and once for all! this bomb is going to go off in 20 seconds! now run! SpongeBob and Timmy ran. The Bomb: 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. BACK AT THE SGC COMMAND CENTER Mr. Krabs: After that, i ran from the Borg. And now, years later. I'm back. Colonel Frank Simmons: Good. Teal'c: Welcome back. Mr. Krabs: Thanks. General: There's no time to loose! We need to get out of here as soon as we can. Pearl: Ok. 3 hours later.... Mr. X was talking to the Cigarette Smoking Man on the intercom. Mr. X: CGM, i have not heard of Alex for a couple of hours. Cigarette Smoking Man: Strange. Mr. X: I think i know what happened. Here's the video. FLASHBACK TO THE S3 FINALE.... Alex Kyreck: You can't escape. Pearl attacked Alex. Pearl: How about this. Pearl opened up the airlock. Pearl: You are terminated f***er. Alex: I'LL GET YOU! YOU SON OF A GUN! Alex Kyreck was flying in space, and his body exploded in space. BACK TO THE CONVERSATION.... Cigarette Smoking Man: Who killed him? Mr. X: Possibly Pearl. Cigarette Smoking Man: DAMN U PEARL!!!!!! 2 hours later... SpongeBob was in his Headquarters until Mulder came. Mulder: Hey. SpongeBob: What are you doing here? Mulder: I am here because The Gou'alds are going to come in 24 hours from now. SpongeBob: I know that. Mulder: I have to go. Then, Walter Bishop came. Walter: SpongeBob? Who are you talking to? SpongeBob: A ghost. Walter: Strange. SpongeBob: Ok.... :) 4 hours later.... Daryl & MacGyver were walking until they saw JellyfishJam38's body on the ground. MacGyver: Are you okay? JellyfishJam38: uhhh..... Daryl: We got to take him somewhere. MacGyver: Good idea. 6 hours later... Patrick Star was talking to Apophis. Patrick: When will we get to earth my lord? Apophis: In 15 hours. Plankton: Yep, we are going to destroy the humans once for all! To Be Continued.... Category:SethStewart90 Category:The End of My Soul Category:2015 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Season Premiere